Somewhere I Belong
by Gaspless
Summary: It's the start of the summer break and Yamato's been feeling lonely, even though he has a girlfriend and tons of people always surrounding him. Things take a turn for the worse as Yamato's father dies and leaves a handful of problems to his son.
1. Prologue: LONER

A/N: I don't own digimon or gungrave. First fanfic I wrote in awhile so go easy on me. Couples haven't been quite decided yet; except it starts off Mimato. I don't plan on keeping it that way.

* * *

Somewhere I Belong

Prologue

**LONER**

_Have you ever had tons of friends but you feel as if you have none? I have. I feel it everyday. I'm surrounded by people yet I still feel so alone. Have I confused you yet? Hell, I don't quite understand it myself._

_Of course I have a family. Well, my parents are separated; I live with my father. My brother, Takeru, lives with my mother. My father works a lot and I have my band so we rarely talk. Actually, we're rarely under the same roof together. As for my brother, I don't know what happened. Once our parent separated, we slowly lost touch with each other; it's the same thing with my mother._

_I mentioned I had a band right? It's called 'The Teenage Wolves'. We're pretty popular in Odaiba. Only in Odaiba. The rest of Japan knows nothing of us, unfortunately. You'd think people in a band would be good friends, right? Not us. We're just a bunch of guys who collided together to make some music. That's the only thing that keeps us together. Music. It's the only thing we talk about too. Any arguments, any jokes, any conversation, any advice is about music. After practices we each go our own way, usually our 'own way' involves a girl. It's the same for me._

_Yeah, I have a girlfriend, Mimi. Calling her a girlfriend is an overstatement though. She's not really a friend either. I mean, I guess I care about her. Damn, I don't know what she is to me._

_All I know is that I have zero real friends._

"Hey, Yamato wake up! Time's up. Hand in your exam." Yamato's teacher looked at him with curiosity.

The blond haired boy continued to sit there, staring at the ceiling. Then the words the teacher spoke finally hit him.

"Oh! Sorry sir." _Shit, I really shouldn't drift off during an exam. Whatever. I did most of the questions anyway._

Yamato put away his writing utensils, picked up his bag, and handed in his exam with the rest of his classmates, who also looked at Yamato as if he were crazy. He simply turned away and headed straight for the door, where a young pink-haired girl was waiting. Naturally, she was in the school uniform, deep green blazer with a matching skirt and a white dress shirt. She smiled at Yamato as he walked up and took her hand.

"How was your exam?" The girl asked, still giving off a friendly smile.

"Ok I guess. I kinda drifted off near the end of the exam though. What about you Mimi?"

"Ahh… I don't know. Who cares? It's the summer now! School's over! It's time to relax."

Yamato nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Let's relax. Come on, I'll walk you home, and if I'm feeling generous, I'll buy you some ice cream." With that said, he gave Mimi a half smile. In return, Mimi giggled and said, "You better buy me some ice cream!"

The seemingly perfect couple walked off, hand in hand, and out of the school.

_I'm nice to her, because I don't want to hurt her. I won't break up with her, because I don't want to see her cry. _

_In my eyes, she's neither my girlfriend nor a friend._

_Who the hell would of thought? Me, Yamato Ishida, is a loner._

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know. It's short. Review if you have the time.


	2. ALONE

A/N: I don't own digimon or gungrave.

Somewhere I Belong

Chapter 1

**ALONE**

_Albert Einstein once said, "Only a life lived for others, is a life worthwhile." I have no one to live for. Am I suppose to go looking for this person, or continue a worthless life?_

_I want to… live for someone._

The 'perfect' couple stood in front of a door labeled TACHIKAWA RESIDENCE. Both still in school uniform; deep green dress pants and a matching blazer for the man, and a near identical blazer with a matching skirt for the young woman. Yamato had his white dress shirt un-tucked which made him look a bit messy as did his hair. His blond hair was ruffled, at first glance it would be considered untidy, but after taking a good look, some would say it was what made Yamato so good-looking. On the other hand, Mimi tucked in her white dress shirt and didn't have a single wrinkle on her uniform, making her seem like a perfect student. Her brown hair reached her waist, looking silky. Whenever she walked it flowed with her. Mimi had definitely taken good care of her hair.

"Sorry Mimi, I would stay a bit longer but I promised my dad I'd be home early and I'm late as it is."

"Oh… that's okay! A promise is a promise after all!" Mimi put on a false smile, but Yamato never could tell the difference.

"Sorry again, I'll call you tonight." Yamato said as turned to walk away.

"… wait!"

Yamato turned around.

"What is it Mimi? Is something wrong?"

Mimi started to blush and looked down, hoping her boyfriend wouldn't notice the redness on her face. A little time passed before Mimi gathered up the courage to speak.

"When… when are we going to have our first kiss?"

"Uh…" It was Yamato's turn to blush now. "Sorry Mimi. One day. One day, I promise. I really got to get going now Mimi, I'll talk to you later. Sorry."

Yamato ran off as Mimi stood there, watching, deep in thought.

_I have the guy every girl in Odaiba wants. But… my grasp on him is so loose and I can't do anything about it! Everyone at school calls us the 'perfect couple' yet we haven't even kissed. I can tell… I can tell he doesn't look at me as a girlfriend. So why is it that he accepted to go out with me? Was it to keep other girls away from him? Am I just a fan-girl repellent? I want to be more then that. What is it that you look for in a girl Yamato? All you have to do is tell me. I'll do anything for you._

Mimi sighed as she walked into her house.

* * *

Yamato quickly pulled out his house keys in front of his apartment. He was sweating, panting, obviously tired. A walk from Mimi's house to his took at least 20 minutes. Yamato had got there in 10. He unlocked the door and went in.

"Sorry I'm late Dad! Walking Mimi home took a bit longer then I thought." Yamato shouted as he took off his expensive black dress shoes.

No answer.

"Dad? You home?"

Still no answer. Curiously, Yamato walked into the living room. No one. He continued to check the rest of the apartment, starting with the bathroom and his father's bedroom.

"That's weird. He tells me to come home early and he's not even home. Ran here for nothing I guess. Oh well, I'll just cook something to eat while I wait." Yamato walked into the kitchen when the phone suddenly rang, as if on cue.

"Probably Dad." Yamato said as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this the Ishida residence?"

"Yes it is. May I ask who this is?"

"Sorry, this is Detective Kawada. You must be Yamato, right?"

"Uh… yeah. Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all but I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you, so please take a seat."

"What is it? Did something happen to my mother? Or was it T.K? Did something happen to my brother!"

"No... that's not it. Are you sitting down?"

Yamato quickly sat down on his chair, "Yeah, I'm sitting."

"Yamato. I'm really sorry but your father has gotten into a car accident and I'm afraid…"

Yamato's eyes widened. _No. No way…_

"He didn't make it Yamato. I'm sorry."

_This… this isn't happening. Dad…_

Before Yamato knew it, tears were flowing from his eyes.

"You're lying! This is some kind of joke right? This is just a really sick joke right? Right?"

Yamato knew he was kidding himself as he asked this question, but he had to make sure. It was impossible for him to accept the fact that his father, the man he knew all his life, the man who took care of him since he was a baby, the man who loved him so very much, was dead.

"Look… Yamato. I know how it feels. I've gone through it myself. The only relief I can give you is that it gets better in time." Kawada sighed, "I'm really sorry you had to find out like this but your mother was unable to get in touch with you so I told her I would try calling your house every 10 minutes."

At this point all Yamato could do was cry. He still continued listening to the man named Kawada on the phone but he couldn't say a word.

"There is one last thing I need to tell you. Before you died, your father told one of the paramedics to give you a message before he died."

This got Yamato's attention even more, if that was possible. "What? What was the message?" the sobbing teen finally managed to say.

"I believe his words were 'I'm sorry Yamato, stay strong.' Yeah. Those were definitely his words. I could never forget the words of a dying man. Again, I'm really sorry for your loss. If there's anything you need or you want to talk to someone, I'm there for you. I gave your mother my number so just ask her."

"Thanks…"

"I have to go now Yamato. Remember, stay strong." With those final words, Detective Kawada hung up.

The blond put the phone on the table as the tears started to slow down. He wiped his face with his blazer's sleeve and looked at the ceiling.

'_Stay strong' huh Dad? I never was strong to begin with. I relied on you._

It was 2 weeks since Yamato's father had passed away. Yamato was sitting on the floor wearing a formal black suit in the living room. From where he was sitting, he could clearly see the front door. The funeral had just finished and even though Yamato saw his father's coffin being buried he still could not believe that his father was gone forever.

His mother asked if Yamato wanted to live with her and Takeru. To everyone's surprise, Yamato denied the invitation. The landlord told Yamato that his father had paid the rent for that month already and he could either continue to live there till the end of the month or move out and receive a refund.

"I'm just not ready." Is what Yamato told his mother.

Mimi had offered Yamato a place to stay as well but she received the same answer as his mother.

Knock knock

Someone was at the door but Yamato could care less.

Another knock. "Hello? Is anybody home?"

_A woman's voice. It's not Mom's. Maybe my dad had a lover._ At that thought Yamato chuckled to himself. His father was a work-a-holic. No way could his father have a relationship with a woman.

"Open it." The woman said.

The doorknob jiggled a bit and then a clicking sound was heard.

_Who the hell?_

The door swung open and a woman walked in followed by 2 men. The two men were huge. Without a doubt well physically built. They wore matching black suits, ties, and sunglasses. The woman was taller then Yamato. She too was wearing sunglasses but with a black dress, accompanied with a black suit/jacket. Her hair was brown, darker then Mimi's and was held up at the back by a hairclip.

_She looks like she came from a funeral. _

And that's when it hit Yamato.

_She was there! She was at my dad's funeral. But who the hell is she and why is she here?_

All three adults immediately noticed Yamato on the ground. There was about a 2 second silence before the woman finally spoke.

"You know, when someone knocks on the door, it's rude not to answer."

Yamato got on his feet. That remark seemed to piss him off. He stared at the lady with an ice cold glare.

"What the hell? You think breaking in someone's house when they aren't home isn't rude?"

At first the woman was taken aback, but then she started to laugh. "You're quite right. Sorry for the intrusion but we need to pick something up and we'll be on our way." She took off her sunglasses, revealing her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of brown and seemed sincere. "Is that okay with you?"

"Depends on what you want and why you want it. In any case, how do you know my dad?" Yamato wasn't backing down at all. He knew that these people are the type you shouldn't be getting involved with but he wanted to know more about his father. Yamato regretted the fact the he was so separate with his dad and now, he can only do so much to learn what kind of man his father was.

One of the men looked at the lady, as if asking permission for something. She looked back.

"No. Not him." Her gaze reverted back to Yamato. "I worked with your father. As for what I want, I'm not quite sure what it is or whether it's here or not. But this is the best place to start."

"Sorry, but you aren't going to snoop around with me here. You should've came during the funeral."

It was the lady's turn to get pissed. "I couldn't miss a friend's funeral or else I couldn't call myself a friend. Look, Yamato, I'm just as sad about your father's death as you. He was a good friend of mine." She paused, "But the world doesn't stop spinning for people to mourn. My boss isn't going to wait for me to feel better."

_She knows my name… It doesn't prove she was dad's friend. Stories are easily fabricated._

"I don't care if your boss will wait for you or not, whatever the case, you're not getting jack shit from here."

As soon as Yamato finished that sentence another man stepped in the apartment, also wearing a black suit and tie. Unlike the other two men, he wasn't wearing sunglasses and had a less serious face. His hair was short and brown, about the same shade as the lady. He walked towards Yamato and stopped in between the young teen and what seemed to be his partner. He looked into Yamato's eyes and gave a friendly smile.

"So this is what's been holding you up?" The newcomer said to the lady, eyes still fixed on Yamato's. "Yamato Ishida right? Yeah, has to be. You look a bit like your dad. Your eyes though, you got them from your mom right? That's what your dad told me anyway."

Yamato kept silent. He didn't know whether he should believe this man or not. He seemed friendly but what if he was faking it?

"Sorry Yamato, but I'm in a hurry. This might hurt a bit." The man scratched his head and drew back his fist.

Too late. It didn't matter if Yamato believed him or not. _Move! _Yamato thought but his body was frozen.

"No, wait!" The lady shouted but the punch had already come into contact. Yamato felt a sharp pain in his gut. It hurt like hell and he couldn't do anything but fall. Couldn't even scream out in pain. The man caught Yamato as he was falling and dragged him over to a nearby couch.

"Take a nap kid."

Those were the last words Yamato heard as his world started to black out.

_Shit… knocked out by a single punch. Sorry Dad... I'm not strong…_

Yamato had completely lost conscious.

The lady glared angrily at the man beside Yamato. "I had it under control."

"I know you did Iris, but I just can't help not interfering." The man said playfully. He turned to the other two men in the room, "Hey guys, go check all the rooms. If we're lucky we'll find what we're looking for."

The woman named Iris crossed her arms and looked compassionately at the sleeping teen. "Tsk. Really Loki, you're so immature."

Loki smiled at her, but with a sincere look in his eyes. "Sorry."

* * *

A/N: I'll end it here for now. Reviews would be nice .


End file.
